La única superviviente de Akatsuki:Sakuya Fukuoka
by vigospain
Summary: Sakuya Fukuoka es la unica de los Akatsuki que queda con vida.Naruto,Sakura y Sai intentarán matarla ,pero que ocurre cuando Kakashi se opone? Kakashi x OC.
1. Chapter 1:Misión secreta peligrosa

**Hola amigos, siento el fallo con "un experimento fallido" pero no sabía final ya está ahora voy a hacer un fanfic de Naruto .Haber si os gusta.**

**Capítulo 1: Misión secreta peligrosa**

Tras volver de otra misión, Naruto, Sakura y Sai les asignaron otra .No había descanso para los tres ya que se convirtieron en el grupo mejor preparado en misiones de rango A y servirían a Naruto para ser chunin.

Los tres llegaron al despacho de Tsunade, la quinta hokage dijo:

**-**Siento arruinaros el tiempo de descanso que tenias.

-Haber vieja, qué ocurre ahora?mmm?-dijo Naruto como diciendo "que pesada es".

-Naruto se más cordial "aunque tiene razón"-dijo y pensó Sakura.

-Esta misión es importante y no hay tiempo de hacer otro equipo,Shizune empieza a contar la misión.-dijo Tsunade

-De acuerdo-contesto Shizune y empezó a explicar-recordáis a los Akatsuki?

-Sí por qué?-pregunto Sakura confusa.-No queda ninguno .Han sido derrotados.

-Pues no es verdad-dijo Tsunade

-Al parecer queda un superviviente-dijo Shizune

-¡¿Cómo?¡ NO ES POSIBLE¡-exclamo Naruto

Hace meses todos los de Akatsuki habían sido derrotados por el Jinchuriki de la Hoja,(Naruto).Todos los ninjas que habían luchado contra los Akatsuki y estaban seguros de que todos los miembros estaban muertos .

-Saben algo de ese superviviente?-pregunto Sakura.

-Sabemos que el nombre es Sakuya y por lo que se ve era de un clan poderoso de la Villa Oculta de la Arena llamado Fukuoka .Parece ser que antes de unirse a los Akatsuki era una jonin de la Arena.

-Fu…Fukuoka?-pregunto Sakura con interés.

-Sí, he oído hablar sobre ese clan-dijo Sai –Está dividida en 2 ramas .igual que el clan Hyuga

-Son maestros en utilizar el Ojo Verde y el Ojo Rojo clan es conocido por su experiencia en engaños ninja-contesto Tsunade.

-Bueno, entonces cuando empezamos eh?¡-exclamo Naruto.

-Tranquilo-dijo Tsunade intentando calmar a Naruto

-Eso, aparte tenemos que esperar por el capitán Yamato-dijo Sakura

-De esta vez no va él-dijo Tsunade-He cogido a otro.

De repente petan la puerta y Tsunade dice "adelante".Al abrirse se ve un ninja enmascarado.

-Hola, me echabais de menos?

-Maestro Kakashi?-dijeron sorprendidos Naruto, Sakura y Sai.

-Kakashi cuanto tiempo-dijo Tsunade

-Lo mismo dejemos un poco los saludos, tiene información sobre ese miembro?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Sí,es una mujer del clan llama Sakuya Fukuoka-dijo Tsunade.

-Eh? del clan Fukuoka" púes si que esta misión va ser complicada"-dijo y pensó Kakashi-Sabe si se localizó?

-Nos han dicho que la vieron por última vez en la Villa del Rayo y que seguramente está escondida allí-dijo Tsunade

-Muy bien…Chicos-dijo Kakashi viendo a su equipo-está misión es muy í que iremos buscando por todas las villas a esa ultima miembra del podemos fallar.

-Claro .No descasaremos hasta encontrarla y acabar con ella ¡-dijo Naruto.

-Todos tienen que pagar por todo lo que hicieron-contesto Sakura

-Sí-afirmo Sai

-No se preocupe señora Tsunade,no tendrá perdón¡-dijo Kakashi.

-Bien ahora…ID¡-exclamo Tsunade y los cuatro se fueron a toda prisa en busca del último miembro de Akatsuki.

**Aquí aparece Sakuya, en este un personaje que me invente yo para el anime Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2:Sucesos en la Villa del Rayo

**Bien, vayamos con el capítulo 2.**

**Capítulo 2: Sucesos en la Villa Oculta del Rayo**

_Villa Oculta del Rayo.(Noche)._

En la academia ninja del Rayo se había puesto una reunión con los señores mas importantes del líder del Rayo habló:

-Siento las molestias, pero esta reunión es urgente.

-Que ha sucedido ,Hirano?-pregunto el señor del país del tigre.

-Al parecer queda una superviviente de los Akatsuki y me he enterado de que ronda por la villa del Rayo.

-¡¿Qué¡?-contestaron todos los lideres a la vez

-¡Eso es imposible, los hombres del Villa de la Niebla me aseguraron de que todos habían muerto¡-contesto el líder de la villa de la Niebla.

-Lo sé, Kiroshi, pero al parecer ha habido sucesos en la Villa y muchos de mis hombres han muerto sin saber por que .Por eso he mandado un comunicado a la Villa de la Hoja y me han dicho que los ninjas llegaran pronto. Mientras no llegan, he puesto vigilancia en la entrada por si aparece Fukuoka.

-Del clan Fukuoka?-preguntó otro hombre

-Si…al parecer engañó a su clan-dijo el lider del Rayo.

-No entiendo una cosa…si solamente ataca a tu villa porqu…-dijo otro líder.

-Porque necesito ayuda y porque… no solo atacara esta villa sino también a las demás…Pero se esconde aquí.

Los líderes de los otros países quedaron sorprendidos y tenían que estar preparados .Sabían que Sakuya era una de las mas ninjas mas peligrosas que habían del Akatsuki y por eso llamaron a nuestros héroes.

_Afueras de la Villa del Rayo._

En la entrada de la villa, estaban dos ninjas vigilando y charlando:

-Aaaa…estoy cansando .dijo un ninja.

-Akashi, no podemos desobedecer las órdenes del lider del Rayo, en cualquier momento esa bruja puede aparecer-dijo el otro refiriéndose obviamente a Sakuya.

De repente se escuchó un ruido.

-Has escuchado algo.-dijo Taito a Akashi

-Parece venir del callejón-Dijo Akashi.

Los dos se dirijieron al callejón,Taito le dijo a Akashi:

-Tú quédate aquí.-Taito cogio su kunai y entro en el callejón .Akashi se quedo esperando .Tras varios segundos después se escucho un grito:

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ¡-Era el gritot de Taito.

-¡TAITO¡-grito Akashi y se adentro en el callejón .Adentro vio a su compañero en un charco de sangre. De repente escucho una voz:

-Estás asustado eh?-era una voz femenina.

Akashi estaba cabreado:

-Que le hiciste ¡Y quien eres¡

-Es verdad...es de groseros no nombre es Sakuya…Sakuya Fukuoka.

Akashi quedo podía créelo ¡Iba a enfrentarse con la única superviviente de los Akatsuki.

Sin embargo quiso vengarse:

-ASI QUE ERES TU ¡AHORA VERAS ¡… TECNICA DEL RAYO RO…

-Ojo Verde ¡

Akashi quedo atrapado por el jutsu y no pudo usar el suyo:

-Ahora vas a ver de lo que soy capaz-dijo Sakuya en tono malicioso.-Jutsu DE LA MUERTE NEGRA ¡

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Akashi grito también y se desvaneció en el charco de sangre dejando su cuerpo muerto con el de su compañero.

-Je…estupidos…-Dijo Sakuya y dejo sus dos cuerpos muertos en el suelo , desapareciendo sin dejar pista.

**Lo sé ha sido un poco largo que el anterior.**


	3. Chapter 3:Llegada al destino

**Capítulo 3:Llegada al destino.**

Naruto,Sakura ,Sai y Kakashi saltaban de árbol a árbol muy rápido:

-A cuantos kilómetros estamos de la villa del Rayo?-pregunto Sakura.

No lo sé ,dejadme consultar -dijo Sai.

-Que?¡No lo pudiste consultar antes?¡-dijo Naruto-No podemos perder el tiempo.

Sai se paro ,y con él ,los demás ,sacó el mapa y los cuatro lo observaron:

-Mmm...no debe de faltar mucho-dijo Sai con seguridad. Kakashi fue el próximo en observar:

-Por lo que veo ,si cogemos el camino hacia el sur ,tardaremos 10 min.-dijo Kakashi.

-Bien, entonces cogamos ese camino-ordeno Naruto. Los tres aceptaron y se pusieron en camino.

* * *

_10 min. más tarde(cercanía a la villa)._

-Y ahora...Cuanto falta?-pregunto Naruto impaciente.

-Tranquilo,Naruto,no falta mucho – dijo Kakashi tratando de tranquilizarlo.

A los lejos se podía ver una gran puerta,con letras japonesas escritas en ambos:Entre ambas puertas

se podían ver personas esperando la llegada. Sakura alerto:

-MIRAD¡Ahí esta la villa del Rayo ¡

-Ya era hora¡-exclamo Naruto.

-Hemos llegado a **nuestro destino -**dijo Kakashi con ironía.

Los cuatro llegaron. El líder del Rayo se acercó:

-Bienvenidos a la villa Oculta del Rayo.

* * *

Los cuatro estaban en una sala japonesa tomando té.Hirano los observaba pensando"pensaba que podian ser mas fuertes"

Entre el lider y los ninjas no habia mucha conversació fue el primero en hablar:

-Hemos oido que esa Sakuya ha estado actuando por aquí .No es así?

-Sí.Ayer hemos encontrado dos de los ninjas que hacian guardia en la entrada de la villa lo que dicen la unidad especial de forense atacados primero con el Ojo Verde y luego por el jutsu de la muerte negra.

-Mmm.. ya veo-dijo Kakashi acariciandose la barbilla con un dedo.-Saben cuanto tiempo permanece aqui escondida?

-Desde que desapareció los realidad la Villa Oculta del Rayo no es tan conocida como la de la Hoja o la de la asesinos han estado aqui escondidos.

De repente el lider bajo la mirada.Lágrimas caían por sus ojos:

-Lo que intento es que no haya otra villa ha sufrido mucho y tiene un índice muy alto de asesinatos .Yo lo que quiero es no sea reconocido por esto.

Todos miraron a él se acerco a él y le dijo:

-No se preocupe .Acabaremos con lo prometo¡

El lider miró a Naruto:

-Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra¡y... sabe que?Usted es un hombre de admirar porque esta villa no tiene que sufrir lo que esta yo sea maestro Hokage,protegere a mi villa,igual que hace-dijo Naruto y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron:

-"Naruto..."-dijo Sakura.

-Je...este chico...-dijo Sai.

Kakashi se rio .

* * *

-Bien ,ahora nos dedicaremos a buscarla .El que la encuentre que avise...-dijo 3 asintieron y se fueron.

Kakashi se dirigio al bosque :

-Así no podre DE INVOCACION¡

Paccu salio y lo rastro de Paccu llevaba a un pequeño dos se escondieron tras un arbusto:

-Yo no veo a nadie-dijo Kakashi.

-Pues ... el rastro conduce hasta aqui.

-No estara mal tu nariz

-Arg..estas dudando de mi olfacto?

De repente del lago salio una curvas suaves,pelo rojo rizado,ojos verdes preciosos y su color era quedo predando de su belleza:

-Es...la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida-susurro.

-Si..pero hay un problema-dijo Paccu.

-Cual?

-El instinto me da que es ella ,Sakuya Fukuoka.

-Que estas diciendo-Kakashi se levanto-Voy a conocerla . alo mejor necesita ayuda.

-Es..espera Kakashi no ...aaa...esa chica me da mala espina.

**Segun el olfacto de Paccu es la chica del lago .Puede serlo o no serlo...**

**Personajes de naruto no son mios  
**

.


End file.
